1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus and a method of setting security policy thereof. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus and a method of dynamically setting security policy by receiving a security provider from an external device and installing the security provider in an open framework.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses are devices which print printing data generated by terminal devices such as computers on paper. Examples of an image forming apparatus are copiers, printers, fax machines, and multifunction peripherals (MFPs) incorporating the functions of the aforementioned devices.
As security is increasingly important, image forming apparatuses support functions related to security. However, in order to apply new security policy to an application requiring security in the image forming apparatus, development of new software and installation of developed software in the image forming apparatus are needed.
More specifically, in a security application installed in a conventional image forming apparatus, the manufacturer must newly change software according to a user's request for change due to the structure of the software of the image forming apparatus having strong connection between user authentication and an access control method. Accordingly, the manufacturer has difficulty in changing software according to each user's security policy.